


Put Your Shoes On

by geekmystic



Category: Christian Bible, Cinderella - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: Some Cinderella goodness!





	Put Your Shoes On

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my Facebook memories! Enjoy!

You take this slave  
And turn her mice into horses.  
Her pumpkin into a carriage.  
You turn her rags into a garment of praise.

No longer barefoot.

You take this slave  
And make her your bride.  
Her ashes into a crown of beauty.  
Her dead heart alive.

No longer barefoot.  
Only my bride can fit in these shoes.

You look to the very people that enslaved you to save you.  
They will never let you go willingly.   
Take my hand and come away with me.  
Put your shoes on.   
We will take back everything that was stolen.


End file.
